Letter of Love and Goodbye
by clumsydolphin
Summary: Hermione writes a dear john letter.


**AN: This is a one-shot story that came to me as I was reading another Dramione story. It had nothing to do with that other story whatsoever so I have no idea why it popped in my head but I wrote it out quickly before I lost it. It is not like my other stories where there is a happily ever after, but there might be. It's ambiguous leaving the end up to each reader and your imagination and that's how I want it to end so there won't be any more written from it, make the ending the way you want in your own mind! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

**Letter of Love and Goodbye.**

Hermione sat down on soft green grass by the pond at the Burrow and watched for a moment as a beautiful blue and green dragonfly flew here and there going about its peaceful business. It was comforting to watch its elegant flight.

With a sigh she picked up the parchment and ink she'd brought with her to write what may be the final letter she would ever write to Draco Malfoy, the quite surprising love of her life. Wiping a single tear from her left cheek she put quill to parchment and began writing.

_Dearest Draco,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. I love you with all my heart and soul but I can't do this anymore; the choice has been taken out of my hands._

_You see I don't have just myself to think of anymore and I must make a stable life and home for another now. My darling we've created another life with our love, yes I just found out I am going to have a baby; we're having a baby I should say._

_I'm nineteen years old and growing another life inside my womb and that is scary enough without sitting by while you vacillate between our love and your family's expectations of you. I thought by now that you would have seen our love as more important to you than their acceptance._

_I'm not leaving to punish you my love; I'm leaving to build a life where our child will feel that it is loved and wanted more than anything else in the world. He or she deserves at least that much from me and I will do my best to be a good mother. _

_I'm not trying to rob you of your right to fatherhood; I'm just making sure that if you __**really**__ want us you will prove it and make your choice. Nobody knows where I am going but you have the knowledge inside of you to find us if we're your priority. We've talked about the place I am going and if you think long and hard you will know where we are._

_I hope with all of my heart that you knock on the door of my new cottage and I feel once again your strong arms wrapped around me and your lips against mine. _

_But if your choice is to meet your family's obligations and expectations then I ask only that you leave our child be. Let it live a life free of the prejudice, darkness, and hate that you were raised with so that he or she never has to feel what you have felt as you learned to let go of all of it._

_We're headed to the Muggle world where I will love him and he will know that there is no difference in human beings whether they're blessed with magic or not. Then at the right time she will then return to the magical world and be educated at our beloved Hogwart's and be confident that she can choose whatever life she wants and find success and fulfillment._

_I go back and forth about whether it's a boy or girl as you can see; and sometimes I picture being lucky enough to have both. Twins with blond curly hair and he has your silver eyes while she has my brown. I promise you that I will swallow my fear and teach them your love of Quidditch and flying even though it terrifies me so that they have a piece of you._

_Whether I'm blessed with twins or have one child I will always be grateful for you and the fact we made a beautiful person out of our love for one another._

_I know you're screaming inside your head at the moment because I write as if I automatically assume you will choose them over us; but sadly my confidence is not enough that I believe you can ever choose me. I was always a bit surprised that you did choose me to love; it just never made sense to me. _

_If I am wrong and you choose us you will need to think back to our beginning and long walks around the lake at night while the castle behind us slept. When you held me close to you as we talked for hours and watched night become dawn. Think hard my love and you will find us._

_With all my love,_

'_Mione_


End file.
